


Смотреть

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Он думал, что никогда не хотел взаимности, никогда не хотел отдачи, никогда не хотел брать — лишь целовать до скончания веков эти руки в тишине, в полутьме, в безопасности.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 50





	Смотреть

Сельские дороги, как оказалось, покрывают весьма плохим асфальтом — автобус громыхает на каждой кочке, натужно скрипит тормозами при каждом повороте, да еще и вдруг принимается транслировать в салон какую-то простенькую, до оскомины привязчивую музыку из хриплого динамика. 

Кроули, привыкший к комфорту «Бентли», едва заметно кривится, слишком уставший, впрочем, чтобы чудесами делать поездку приятнее. Пальцами одной руки он бездумно рисует круги на запотевшем стекле, а другой рукой накрывает ладонь Азирафаэля — он схватился за нее в ту же минуту, когда сел рядом, и так и не отпустил, едва ощутимо, на грани щекотки, поглаживая запястье. Он, словно осмелев, словно поняв, что терять им уже нечего, одним рывком преодолел все границы — и свои, и Азирафаэля, и резко расслабился, словно выдохнув всем телом, словно смирившись и застыл, упираясь коленями в выцветшую спинку переднего сиденья. В нем никогда не было ни лжи, ни лести по отношению к Азирафаэлю, нет их и теперь. Он устал, и Азирафаэль каждой клеточкой тела чувствует его усталость, и тот надлом, что Азирафаэль видел в каждом солдате, беспомощно закрывающем голову от снарядов в окопе, в каждом больном, бесцельно смотрящем в мутное окно хосписа, в каждом осужденном, на чьей шее затягивалась петля. Кроули больше не сражается. Он устал, но не физически, не только физически, нет. Он словно выдохнул безмолвное: «С меня хватит», накрыл рукой руку Азирафаэля и, прикрыв глаза, отпустил все, отпустил себя. Держи меня, и будь что будет. Чуть больше, чем доверие, чуть отчаяннее, чем признание.

Азирафаэлю кажется, что он его понимает. Это был долгий день. Долгое десятилетие. Выпить бы, крепко выпить, а потом снова спросить у Кроули, как это — спать, и завалиться на дни, на недели в кровать, в мягкие белые простыни, пахнущие хлопком, и не открывать глаза, и не отпускать чужую руку...

Впрочем, ему, вероятно, только кажется. Он понимает, понимает, вот только...

Кто бы мог подумать, что за всю его долгую, долгую, бесконечную, как казалось, жизнь самым счастливым станет этот момент — усталость после выброса адреналина, липкий страх, сдавливающий грудь, стылая боль, колющая при каждом воспоминании о книжном магазине, старый междугородний автобус, тускло мерцающие лампочки на потолке, скрытые в темноте поля обычной английской провинции, запах сгоревшей резины и серы в воздухе, узкая прохладная ладонь в его руке...

Странное дело. Они никогда не обнимались, не здоровались поцелуями в щеки, не держались за руки. Между ними и без того все искрило, кипело и бурлило, и Азирафаэлю казалось, что они взорвутся, стоит им прикоснуться друг к другу. Будто столкновение их кожи, наэлектризованной до предела, не может пройти бесследно — либо сожжет дотла, либо залечит все самые страшные раны. Слишком хотелось, а поэтому всегда было нельзя. Чем сильнее искушение, тем лучше держаться от него подальше.

Но вот в его руке лежит ладонь Кроули, и Азирафаэлю еще никогда не было так хорошо, так правильно, так тепло.

Хотя нет. Было.

«Где твой горящий меч? — Я его отдал!»

Это было только начало, верно?

Где твоя верность братьям, Азирафаэль? Где твоя вера? Где твои разум, душа, сердце? 

Как же ты отдавал их одно за другим и не замечал, не чувствовал ни стыда, ни страха, бережно передавал в чужие руки, замирая от счастья — с каждой совместно распитой бутылкой вина, с каждым десертом, разделенным на двоих, с каждым «это зло не дело рук Кроули» и волной облегчения, следующей за ним. С каждым тысячелетием, веком, годом...

Он сжимает тонкие пальцы, стискивает так крепко, что им обоим больно, и не может отпустить, не может разжать хватку. Он поднимает их сцепленные руки, подносит к губам, не целует, пока еще нет — лишь дышит, дышит, дышит.

— Мы, — шепчет он в гладкую кожу, — не доживем, быть может, и до утра?

Кроули не смотрит на него, словно гипнотизируя взглядом темноту за окном. Азирафаэль знает, чувствует, что у него не закрыты глаза, а еще он знает, что змеиный окрас закрыл полностью все белки. Кроули устал. Кроули страшно. 

Кроули тоже впервые держит его за руку.

— Может, и доживем, — бормочет он, как-то неуверенно пожимая плечами. — До вечера — точно нет. 

Азирафаэль молчит. На его языке вертятся тысячи слов, но ни одно из них не кажется ни правильным, ни подходящим. Теперь, когда может говорить все, что хочется, вдруг оказывается, что он молчал так долго, что уже и не знает, как это — говорить правду. Люди писали об этом книги, повторяли клятвы из века в век, шептали, молили, угрожали. Люблю, нужен, умру за тебя. Такие простые, такие короткие слова, и как же глубоко они режут его тело, дробят кости, заставляя дыхание срываться.

Он не может. Он целует прохладные пальцы сухими губами. Знать бы, понимать бы, как уместить шесть тысяч лет нежности в одно прикосновение, когда столько любви не умещается даже в его ангельском сердце. Как передать, что горло будто забито соленой морской водой, да так, что не вздохнуть, и он тонет, не видя берега, а Кроули — маяк, что всегда загорается в миг самого яростного отчаяния?

Он думал, что никогда не хотел взаимности, никогда не хотел отдачи, никогда не хотел брать — лишь целовать до скончания веков эти руки в тишине, в полутьме, в безопасности.

Беда лишь в том, что Кроули — Азирафаэль знает точно — все еще верит, все еще иногда молится. А он, ангел, давно забыл, как это правильно делать. Ему не на кого надеяться. Некого просить.

За себя он, быть может, и не молился бы, но вот...

— У нас есть пророчество, — напоминает он. — Кроули, у нас есть шанс.

Ведь не может не быть. Ведь нельзя так. Ведь потерять Кроули навсегда — его личное, бесконечное Падение. И лишь одно может служить утешением — терпеть в одиночестве придется недолго. Пустота придет и за ним. Бог не услышит, не поможет, но даст им взаимность, а это, наверное, намного больше, чем он когда-либо смел просить.

Но обрывок страницы из старой книги дрожит в ладони. 

И Кроули, прижавшись к его боку, тоже дрожит.

— Не смотри так грустно, — говорит Кроули. — Люблю видеть, как ты радуешься. Люблю, когда тебе хорошо.

Он расслабленный, шипящий и сонный. Азирафаэль задыхается от нежности.

— Мне хорошо, — признается он. — Мне и правда хорошо.

Автобус сворачивает к небольшой реке, в открытую форточку бьется порыв влажного ветра. Кроули ежится, прижимается ближе. Не согревает себя чудом, нет, он греется об Азирафаэля, и от этого вниз по спине ангела бегут мурашки, и он не может сдержаться, он целует пальцы Кроули снова и снова.

— Отдыхай. Все будет хорошо.

Азирафаэль врет, и Кроули это знает. Он поворачивает голову, медленно стягивает с носа темные очки.

— Может, и будет. Сколько нам еще ехать?

— Час? — прикидывает Азирафаэль. — Возможно, чуть больше.

— Отлично, — у Кроули сверкают глаза. Он весь будто светится, и с каждым вздохом усталость будто покидает его тело. Он улыбается, и Азирафаэль давно не видел у него такой широкой, такой яркой улыбки. Азирафаэль хочет закрыть его собой от всех бед. Азирафаэль хочет его поцеловать.

— Отлично, — повторяет он. Облизывает губы. — Но мы успеем, мой дорогой, сделать лучше.

Воздух вокруг становится густым — или Азирафаэлю так только кажется. Откровенность взгляда и ладони Кроули обжигает, пьянит так, что у Азирафаэля кружится голова. Они много, много раз кружили вокруг этой грани, чувствовали ее, знали о ней, но никогда не пересекали. У нас просто Соглашение. Мы братаемся. Это лишь социальное общение.

Рот Кроули на вкус такой, что Азирафаэль в первую секунду думает, что и за один поцелуй согласился бы сложить крылья и спуститься в Ад. Он хрипит, стискивает плечи Кроули, судорожно толкается языком, ласкает так исступленно, что сам пугается этой ярости, едва слышно стонет, совсем пьяный от вкуса чужой слюны, от рук Кроули на его бедрах, от неудобной позы, в которой невозможно прижаться, невозможно любить, даже если очень, очень сильно хочется.

Кроули пытается, как только может — кусает его губы, лижет, снова кусает, опускается ниже, покусывая челюсть, снова возвращается ко рту. Время плавится, течет, ускользает сквозь пальцы. Так жарко, так невыносимо жарко. Язык Кроули трахает рот Азирафаэля, и тому едва хватает сил на чудо, чтобы даже в полупустом ночном автобусе никто не смог обратить на них внимания.

Кроули это замечает. Ухмыляется ему в рот.

И спускается вниз, прямо на грязный пол. Кажется, что-то говорит, кажется, расстегивает молнию брюк, кажется, чего-то просит. Азирафаэль не понимает ни слова. Ему кажется, что он сейчас умрет. Ему кажется, что он сейчас кончит.

Тысячи лет он представлял Кроули на коленях перед собой. Тысячи лет он дрочил, представляя эти губы. Тысячи лет он мечтал...

Кроули, нетерпеливый и жадный, достает его член из брюк, лижет широко и сладко, такой голодный, такой дорвавшийся.

Азирафаэль почти умирает. У Кроули горячий, гладкий язык, совсем золотые глаза, неожиданно неуверенная, вопросительная улыбка.

Азирафаэль любит его так сильно, что не может дышать.

Он берет свой член в руку, и старается, старается заставить пальцы не дрожать, но у него ничего не выходит. Автобус подпрыгивает на кочках, капли смазки и слюны сделали член скользким, а Кроули смотрит, смотрит и не моргает, и, несмотря на то, что свет в автобусе не слишком-то яркий, Азирафаэль видит каждую ресничку, каждую морщинку на его лице так четко, словно Кроули залит солнечным светом.

Он, в общем-то, всегда так его видит. Это весь мир вокруг может быть размытым, но Кроули — Кроули всегда в фокусе.

— Давай, — шепчет Кроули, и в его голосе все больше шипения. — Ты же понимаешь, как сильно я этого хочу, ангел, ты ведь сам...

Он даже не договаривает, но облизывается — медленно, сладко, и это громче, чем любые слова.

Азирафаэль пытается попасть членом в приоткрытый рот, неловко, перевозбужденно и торопливо, а потому промахивается, проводит головкой по нижней губе, оставляя влажный след. Это выглядит удивительно похоже на помаду, или, может, блеск — Азирафаэль не разбирается, лишь помнит, что накрашенные губы Кроули обычно блестели именно так, и от взгляда на них у Азирафаэля всегда перехватывало дыхание, и так сильно хотелось их вылизать, что он терялся в словах.

Кроули старательно пытается поймать скользкую головку губами и, когда ему это удается, легонько сжимает, удовлетворенно шипя. Облизывает самый кончик, гладит щель, смакует, чуть прикрыв глаза и явно наслаждаясь вкусом. Азирафаэля трясет.

Он входит в рот глубже, головка ударяется в заднюю стенку горла, и Кроули давится — явно специально, судя по тому, как блестят его глаза, и пульс Азирафаэля зашкаливает так, что будь он человеком — не выжил бы. Сердце бы просто не выдержало. Он бы не...

Он не человек. Ему плевать на свое сердце. Ему на все плевать, кроме влажного горячего рта и сверкающих глаз. Он толкается снова, уже немного глубже. Кроули выгибает шею, подставляясь, и Азирафаэль видит, как под смуглой кожей двигаются мышцы. Кроули заглатывает его, как змея, напрягая горло, и не дышит, совсем не дышит, и Азирафаэль вдруг осознает, что это не из-за того, что ему не нужен кислород — Кроули просто не может дышать с заткнутой членом глоткой.

В ушах звенит. Азирафаэль толкается снова. Кроули уже не давится, но и не помогает, только подставляется под движения, позволяет брать себя. Он легонько шипит, когда с очередным толчком Азирафаэль входит в его горло по самые яйца, и шипение рвется откуда-то из глубины его глотки, словно массируя головку члена вибрацией. Азирафаэль, не сдержавшись, сам шипит в ответ, протягивает руку, едва ощутимо гладя кончики рыжих волос. Кроули мгновенно подставляется под прикосновение, трется головой о ладонь, словно побуждая сгрести волосы в кулак и тянуть, и дергать, и Азирафаэль этого хочет, очень хочет, и уже тянется, но...

Он опускает руку ниже, на щеку, скользит вниз, вниз, пока пальцы не оказываются на напряженном, растянутом горле, и кожа там влажная от пота, и наверняка соленая, и очень, очень горячая, и под ней заполошно бьется пульс, и Азирафаэлю кажется, будто он чувствует очертания своего члена там, в глубине, и он не выдерживает, и тогда — лишь тогда — сжимает пальцы.

Кроули хрипит, и Азирафаэль давит сильнее. И двигается, не в силах больше держаться. От его хватки, быть может, останется синяк, самое красивое украшение, что когда-либо носил Кроули на шее, и он знает, что Кроули не возражает, потому что ему не нужно дышать, потому что он не хочет дышать, потому что и сам Азирафаэль не дышит, и не знает, почему — из солидарности или ему просто плевать на воздух.

Он работает бедрами, цепляясь свободной рукой за плечо Кроули, старается ловить тот же ритм, в котором между его ног размеренно двигается рыжая голова, но автобус дергает на поворотах, а Азирафаэля трясет. Он выходит из рта Кроули почти полностью, собирается толкнуться сразу сильно и на всю длину, но снова мажет, и член скользит мимо губ, вдоль по щеке Кроули, размазывая смесь слюны и смазки. Чувствительную головку колет едва заметная щетина, Кроули улыбается, трется о член, мелко целует тонкую кожу ствола.

— Всегда нравилось, как ты пахнешь, — хрипло, так хрипло шепчет он. — А оказалось, что на вкус ты еще лучше. Дай мне больше, ангел. 

Азирафаэлю кажется, что он вот-вот кончит — даже без трения, лишь от горячего дыхания, слов и легких, едва ощутимых поцелуев, но Кроули, чувствуя, как у него поджимаются яйца, сжимает основание члена и мотает головой.

— Больше.

Азирафаэль кивает, и дрожит, и снова кивает. Кроули удовлетворенно улыбается, вновь заглатывая его член, сразу до основания, сразу набирая скорость, ловит руку Азирафаэля, подносит его пальцы к своему горлу, прижимает туда, к пульсу, и заставляет сжать руку.

Оргазм накрывает тяжелой, душащей волной, все чувства стираются, смешиваются, превращаясь в белым шум. Азирафаэль рефлекторно выгибается, царапает Кроули, толкается, толкается снова, вколачивая сперму в горячее узкое горло, и скулит неожиданно высоко, почти на грани плача. И да, у него мокрые глаза. И у Кроули тоже.

Им плевать.

Кроули словно никак не может выпустить изо рта его член — вылизывает дочиста, играется с ним языком, щекочет и дразнит, легонько посасывая головку. Счастливый и такой сытый, будто кончил сам. Азирафаэль смотреть на него не может. Касается пальцем опухших, все еще растянутых вокруг его члена губ, гладит острую скулу, ухо, то место, где от дужки вечных очков осталась крошечная мозоль. Ему хочется повалить Кроули прямо на грязный затертый пол автобуса и вылизать с ног до головы, заставить кончить сначала одним ртом, потом — одним языком, потом...

И да. Синяки от пальцев на шее. Зализать каждый из них, а потом поставить сверху ряд засосов — чтобы было ярче, чтобы держалось дольше. Кроули ведь не станет их залечивать, наоборот, ох, наоборот...

— Мое совершенство, — шепчет Азирафаэль едва слышно, но он знает, что Кроули его слышит. — Моя любовь.

Кроули обнимает его колени, прижимается лбом к все еще дрожащему бедру.

— Помнишь, — говорит он, — как раньше поездки занимали дни и недели? Я рад прогрессу, черт возьми, но сейчас я хотел бы ехать с тобой хоть вечность. Ты вкусный. Ты теплый. Ты мой.

Дотерпеть до квартиры, — думает Азирафаэль. Дотерпеть, как угодно дотерпеть, дождаться, когда за ними захлопнется дверь и Кроули снова прижмет его к стене — так, как прижимает всегда, так, словно имеет на это право, так, как берут свое — потому что знает, что это правда. Азирафаэль мечтал отдаться ему тысячи раз, но теперь, погружая пальцы во влажные волосы, он осознает, что раньше и не подозревал, что такое настоящее желание. Что там — раньше он и подумать не мог, что настоящий голод — такой. Он только что кончил, он должен быть хоть немного удовлетворен, но он не может не касаться Кроули, не может перестать на него смотреть, даже силой не выходит отвести взгляд.

И он всегда так на него смотрел.

Все те тысячи раз, что они встречались. 

— Иди ко мне, — шепчет Азирафаэль, затягивает Кроули на свои колени. Тот жмется к нему, снова сонный, но теперь у него теплые ладони. Азирафаэль целует каждый палец. — Спи. Я разбужу тебя дома.

Кроули кивает. Закрывает глаза.

До Лондона — меньше часа. До утра — почти вечность. До смерти... Азирафаэль не знает. Кроули горячо и влажно дышит ему в шею, и Азирафаэль слышит каждый вдох и каждый выдох, чуть хриплые, ритмичные, как метроном.

Даже если до смерти меньше суток, — думает он, — спи спокойно, мой дорогой мальчик. Никто тебе не помешает.

Кроули, словно слыша его мысли, едва заметно улыбается во сне. Радио у водителя, снова, сквозь дребезжание и фырканье, пытается начать играть какую-то песню и давится первой же нотой, обиженно рычит и каким-то чудом затихает. Лампы над головой начинают гореть чуть тусклее.

Вдалеке, у линии черного-черного горизонта, появляются огни города. Азирафаэль не смотрит на них. Не хочет смотреть.

***

В переулках спит ночь. Дует неожиданно теплый ветер, от стен эхом отражаются шаги. Кроули ворчит от усталости, через слово зевая, лениво ищет в кармане ключи и, не найдя их, рассеянно машет рукой. Квартира пустит его и так. Она знает, кто хозяин.

Если бы Азирафаэль знал его точный адрес, он чудом заставил бы автобус подъехать прямо к подъезду. Но Кроули спал, автобус слишком быстро пробрался через М-25, а Азирафаэль, перенервничавший и уставший, промахнулся с точкой назначения на несколько улиц.

Может, оно и к лучшему. Воздух, как по волшебству, еще никогда не пах так сладко. Кроули еще никогда не шел рядом, сжимая его руку. Сердце Азирафаэля, кажется, пропускает удар за ударом.

Успеют ли они добраться до дома, не встретят ли их по дороге? Не поразит ли их молния — с Небес или из Ада, какая, в общем, разница? Смогут ли они переступить порог?

Он устал, и он все еще дрожит. Он боится за себя, да, но за Кроули он боится еще сильнее, и, смотря в темноте на его профиль, он так сильно жалеет, что у него больше нет горящего меча, что ладони сами сжимаются в кулаки.

Ладно. Если будет надо, он защитит Кроули и голыми руками. Будет защищать так долго, как это только возможно.

Пусть только ему дадут время еще раз поцеловать Кроули, еще раз как следует распробовать этот поразительно сладкий рот, еще раз вылизать эти губы, еще раз услышать, как Кроули стонет — тихо, рвано, словно от боли, словно не решаясь издать громкий звук и пытаясь проглотить стон на вдохе. Азирафаэль не даст ему этого сделать. Он будет его слушать.

А еще он знает, что одного поцелуя ему будет мало. Ему и ночи будет мало.

Узкие, темные переулки давят на него тишиной. Давят возможностью. Дом Кроули далеко, но он сам, его запах, его удивительно красивое тело — совсем близко.

Надо успевать, пока есть возможность. Надо брать, пока можешь схватить. Азирафаэль, спасибо, Господи, отлично выучил этот урок.

А Кроули просто восхитительно давится шипением, когда Азирафаэль вжимает его в стену, вжимает свои губы в его губы, прижимается к нему всем телом и целует, целует, целует.

Все, наверное, слишком быстро даже для Кроули, вот только они больше не могут двигаться со скоростью Азирафаэля. Вероятно, они могли бы сделать это красиво — свидание, ужин, нежный поцелуй на прощание, и лишь потом — секс. Азирафаэль всегда хотел, чтобы у них было так.

Оказывается, он сам не понимал, чего действительно хочет.

Он, жадно посасывая чужой язык, вслепую тянется к застежке брюк Кроули, путается в тяжелой пряжке ремня, убирает ее чудом.

Кроули ахает.

— Это честно, — шепчет Азирафаэль в зацелованный рот. — Я тоже хочу попробовать.

Кроули кивает, заполошно и неловко, жмурится, будто от яркого света, когда Азирафаэль падает на колени, торопливо стягивая с него брюки и целуя бедра. Бери меня, мысленно умоляет он. Бери, пользуйся, используй, ты это заслужил, мы оба это заслужили, ты же сам все понимаешь, дорогой мой...

Но Кроули, конечно же, не собирается трахать его в рот. И неважно, как сильно Азирафаэль этого хочет. Он медленно гладит головкой губы, чуть нажимая, заставляя приоткрывать рот, чтобы потереться о кончик языка. С каждым движением он погружается чуть глубже, давит чуть сильнее — не берет, лишь предупреждает. Азирафаэль сжимает пальцами его бедра, царапает короткими ногтями шерстяную ткань, смотрит на него жалобно, почти умоляюще. Кроули улыбается, наклоняется, вылизывает его губы. И все еще не собирается двигаться быстрее. Азирафаэль, оценивая иронию, горячо выдыхает на его член, отчаянно жалея, что Кроули вряд ли согласится трахать его здесь, в темном грязном переулке, хотя они оба, справедливости ради, видели намного больше темноты и грязи. 

Дом, кажется, в миллионе миль от них. Вокруг — ночь, влажный асфальт, удивительно яркие для Лондона звезды над головой, запах влажной листвы и шум магистрали вдалеке. Азирафаэль так нежно, как только позволяет охватившая тело дрожь, скользит языком по яйцам Кроули, трется о них кончиком носа, шумно выдыхая. Кроули над ним урчит, легонько массируя его виски. Он пахнет так, что у Азирафаэля кружится голова. 

Его хочется как следует. Его хочется долго. И, в конце концов, у Азирафаэля есть стандарты, и торопливый секс в подворотне никогда не входил в них, они же, право слова, не человеческие подростки, и они ждали слишком долго, и Азирафаэль хочет чистые простыни, яркий свет, и, пожалуй, бутылку сухого белого вина — интересно, как терпкая кислинка будет оттенять привкус соли на губах, и...

И, если он немедленно не увидит, как Кроули кончает, то развоплотится второй раз за сутки.

Быть может, они выживут. Быть может, когда-нибудь у них будет свой дом в глубине огромного сада, и огромный камин, и кухня, пахнущая специями, и море вдалеке, и жизнь, их жизнь, уходящая вдаль, в бесконечность.

Может быть и нет. Может быть, ему это не слишком-то и нужно. Все равно мир исчезает и глохнет, когда Кроули улыбается ему. Не все ли равно, где быть?

Азирафаэль сосет член Кроули, ласкает ртом и руками, он хотел бы держать ритм, хотел бы показать все, что он умеет, вот только здесь, в этой угольной горящей летней темноте, до него вдруг доходит, что красивый секс не имеет ничего общего с голодом.

Он ведь никогда не искал похожих на Кроули. Он всегда знал, что похожих просто не существует.

Влажная кожа скользит по натертым, уставшим губам, у Азирафаэля, кажется, больше нет никаких стандартов, а Кроули не двигается, не толкается, даже не стонет, только дышит тяжело и смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Азирафаэль вдруг замечает, что с каждым движением его языка у Кроули плывут, увеличиваются зрачки, так сильно, что глаза почти черные, почти человеческие...

Он кончает, даже не думая дотрагиваться до себя. Ему плевать, что бежевые брюки теперь не только в грязи, но и в сперме. Он уберет все чудом. Он хочет помнить, что это там было.

Кроули что-то шепчет, так тихо, что из-за грохочущей в ушах крови Азирафаэль не может разобрать ни слова. Он никогда не был в настоящем плену, но лишь рядом с Кроули, кажется, понимает, что такое — настоящая свобода. 

Он ждет, когда Кроули тоже поймет, когда Кроули тоже себя отпустит. Сперма хлещет в рот, стекает по губам, соленая, теплая и вязкая, Кроули шипит и бьется как в лихорадке, его глаза горят в темноте, будто звезды.

Азирафаэлю хочется, чтобы время снова застыло. Ему хочется вечность на это смотреть.

***

Ночь проходит. Утро проходит. Проходит даже день, и наступает следующая ночь, и Азирафаэль, кажется, до конца в это не верит, но не думает об этом, больше нет. Он уже ни о чем не думает. 

Кроули толкается в него чуть грубее, но в Азирафаэле столько спермы, что член скользит удивительно легко и сразу на всю длину. Азирафаэль, всхлипнув, выгибается, чтобы Кроули мог войти глубже, еще глубже, и ему плевать, как он это сделает, ну пожалуйста!.. Еще раз. Еще один.

Он царапает влажную горячую спину, целует ключицы, кусает, слизывает с них пот, подставляется под торопливые рывки и просит каким-то не своим, каким-то судорожным стоном — только не останавливайся. Только продолжай.

Еще сутки назад они сидели на разных концах дивана, опустошенные, испуганные, счастливые, и не смотрели друг на друга, и не включали свет, и Азирафаэль неосознанно вздрагивал с каждым тиканьем часов, словно ждал удара, а Кроули все вертел, вертел в длинных пальцах смятый кусочек бумаги с древними словами, которые могли оказаться чушью, бессильной против Рая и Ада. 

Они пережили многое. Они видели каждую войну, каждую жестокую задумку человечества, каждую болезнь, унесшую миллионы жизней. Они стояли рядом на Голгофе, она наблюдали, как Климент Шестой освящает реку, куда будут сбрасывать чумные тела, они видели, как сердце дофина помещают в стеклянную коробку, они проходили сквозь ворота Освенцима, они видели так много смертей, что никогда не смогли бы сосчитать их. Все империи возникли на костях.

(После четырнадцатого века Кроули, бледный, исхудавший, едва похожий на самого себя, задался целью протащить спасение для людей мимо пристального взора Ада. «Я не против, — говорил он, — разжигать конфликты, но это? Ангел, у всего ведь есть предел!»

Предел был. Ад принял антибиотики, позволил Кроули воплотить идею в жизнь. Как он потом объяснял Азирафаэлю, главное тут — правильно изобретение подать. «Я всем объяснил, что люди немедленно начнут злоупотреблять антибиотиками, будут пить их от любой простуды, и тогда, о-о-о, тогда все станет только хуже...»)

А вот друг друга они никогда по-настоящему не теряли. И — только потом Азирафаэль понимает — никогда раньше не знали, что такое настоящий страх и настоящая ярость.

В первый, торопливый, яростно-жаркий раз после их победы Кроули берет его прямо в дверях магазина, не раздевая и не раздеваясь сам, словно не в силах больше терпеть, не в силах больше ждать. Азирафаэль, едва растянутый, согнутый в неудобной позе, воет, насаживаясь на его член, царапая покрытую бежевой краской стену так, что ломаются ногти, сжимая в себе его член и умоляя, заставляя двигаться быстрее. Кроули кончает первым, но все еще остается твердым, и продолжает, не вынимая, и берет Азирафаэля второй раз, и Азирафаэль срывает горло от крика, заливая спермой стену и собственные руки, пока Кроули, не снижая темп, до синяков вылизывает его шею.

На третий раз они добираются до спальни — чудом, не иначе. На четвертый умудряются оторваться друг от друга и раздеться — Азирафаэль, впрочем, так торопится, что рвет на Кроули рубашку, но тот, кажется, совсем не против — он трахает Азирафаэля, тяжелый, сильный, напрочь рехнувшийся от голода, и ему нет никакого дела до одежды, до всего окружающего мира. Он наваливается сверху, заламывая руки, толкается резко, с оттяжкой, и Азирафаэль молится в голос, но не получает никакого милосердия — лишь волну удовольствия, которая заставляет его кричать, цепляясь за простыни.

— Знаешь, — шепчет Кроули, удивительно мягко вылизывая его губы, — сколько тысяч раз я дрочил после наших встреч?

— О, — Азирафаэль улыбается, выгибается еще сильнее. — Уж точно не больше, чем я, мой дорогой.

Он уверен, что прав. 

— Ты же непостижимый, — продолжает он, — после каждой нашей встречи я неделями не мог прийти в себя.

Кроули хмыкает и начинает двигаться медленно, так медленно, что это причиняет боль. 

— Ты лучше, — говорит он, останавливаясь совсем. Азирафаэль дергает бедрами, пытаясь насадиться крепче, но Кроули не дает, ловит его, прижимает к кровати. — Лучше всего, что я когда-либо знал, когда-либо пробовал. Люблю тебя, ангел.

Азирафаэль знает, что должен ответить. Знает, что Кроули ждет ответа, и он много, много раз представлял себе, как признается Кроули в любви, как откроет свое сердце, которое всегда, как ему казалось, было таким очевидным, но веками жило с зашитым ртом.

У него на губах застывают десятки слов — чужих, вырванных из поэм и стихов, и своих — вырванных из души, из распоротой настежь грудины. Ему не хватит и тысячи лет, чтобы сказать все, и он не может выбрать, с чего начать.

Кроули улыбается и снова начинает двигаться. Так медленно, так нежно. Так понимающе.

Азирафаэль смотрит на него. Он никогда не перестанет смотреть.


End file.
